xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Young
Chase Young was one of the main antagonists in seasons two and three of Xiaolin Showdown. Chase was once a former Xiaolin Warrior and a near Xiaolin Dragon until Hannibal Roy Bean came along. Chase serves as a continuously impending villain to the Xiaolin monks. At one time, Chase was on the side of good; however, Hannibal Roy Bean told him that he could only achieve his destiny as the greatest warrior of all time on the Heylin side. Hannibal showed a fake hologram to Chase of his former best friend, Master Monk Guan, saying he would soon destroy Chase. He was convinced to drink the Lao Mang Long soup, which ended up costing him his soul and gave him eternal youth as well as the ability to transform into a lizard at will. The main ingredient in the soup is dragons. But Chase, so overwhelmed by his new power, betrayed Hannibal Bean and sealed him in the Ying-Yang World for many years. Chase has lived for so long that he has been around the world. Wherever he went, he defeated great warriors. Whenever he defeats a warrior, Chase takes control of their chi and their physical form, transforming them into a legion of "Jungle Cats". The Jungle Cats are lions, tigers, and panthers, but on Chase's command, retake their human form, or other forms such as birds. Chase can give these animal minions any command by simply snapping his fingers. Appearance Chase Young has two signature forms; one is his original form, and the other is his reptilian form, resembling that of a dragon. This is due to his consumption of the Lao Mang Long soup. Chase young has lived for over 1,500 years, and yet has the apperance of a young adult. This is also caused by the Lao Mang Long Soup, which keeps him forever young, but cost him his soul. Chase Young's eyes are very different from most humans; Chase does not have normal eyes, but reptilian slits like in his Lizard Form. Chase Young perfers to were a suit of armour, unlike Wuya or Hannibal. Personality Chase Young is generally a very unemotinal person--cruel, cold, and ruthless. Chase will do anything to achieve his evil goals, which he plans out to perfection. Despite showing no emotion, Chase's most notible quality is his pride and sense of superiority, thus his regarding of Jack Spicer as an "insect" and a "worm." However, Chase also has respect towards some people like Wuya, reguarding her as a worthy partner in evil, and Omi--trying to turn him to the Heylin side. In his Xiaolin days, Chase Young's personality is similar to that of Omi and Raimundo. Role in the Show Season Two Chase Young entered the series in season two as an even bigger threat than Jack Spicer. He first met the monks when Master Monk Guan traded Dojo for his Spear of Guan. Chase wanted the dragon so he could cook his Lao Mang Long Soup. However, when the monks came to rescue Dojo, they where no match for the villain, until Master Monk Guan returned and defeated Chase in showdown. Chase honored his defeat and let them all go, since he gave his word that he would let them go should he fail. Throughout the rest of the season, Chase Young showed to be a most formidable foe for the young monks and a idol for the "Evil Boy-Genuis," Jack Spicer (mostly to Chase's disgust). He used Jack as a pawn in most of his plans, despite his hate towards the presence of the wanna-be world conqueror. Chase even allied himself with Wuya in his grand plan to turn Omi to the Heylin Side. Now it was time to put his plan into ation; he sent Master Fung in to the Ying-Yang World, so that Omi would go into the Ying-Yang World with the newly revealed Shen Gong Wu, the Ying Yo-Yo. He did this so that when Omi returned he would have left behined all his good chi and turn evil, plunging the world in to 1,000 years of darkness. His plan worked out perfectly. Now that the world was his, and Omi was turned to the Heylin Side, he returned to the Xiaolin Temple for Wuya to get the Serpent's Tail and the Reversing Mirror, so he could restore her to her human form. However, when he returned her to her human form, he did not release her awesome and mighty powers to her; for if she were to gain them, she would be more powerful than him. The reasons why he returned her to her human form, and how he managed to do this without restoring her powers is currently unknown, although he did reguard her as a worthly partner in evil. Unkown to Chase, the monks traveled to the Ying-Yang World to get Omi's and Master Fung's chi, which would make them good again. they succeeded in this mission. However, to their dissappointment, Omi, in his evil state, had sworn his loyalty to Chase. Therefore, he could turn him into one of his slaves as a Jungle Cat, and with Omi's power combined with his own, Chase was able to become even more powerful than before. Season Three The world was his, and the monks were without hope since the Chi Creature was unleashed upon the earth and had taken their Chi. However, Dojo and the now Good Jack Spicer went back into the Ying-Yang World to get back their Chi and bring them back in Chase's Palace, where the monks challanged Chase to a Xiaolin Showdown for Omi's freedom. The monks succesed, and the world was returned to normal, including Omi's freedom. Now through most of the season, Chase lived in his palace with Wuya, and the pair worked together on many occasions. However, when Hannibal Roy Bean returned, Wuya sided with him to make a plan to destory Chase during the Heylin Eclipes, but they failed and Wuya and Hannibal parted ways. She also teamed with Jack occassionally to try and gain more Wu. Some time after these events, Chase and Wuya decided to stay together "for the sake of evil," and joined the other villains at the standoff in the last episode. Omi decided to go back in time to try to stop Hannibal Bean form turning Chase Young to the Heylin side. In this alternate present, Chase Young was the trainer of the monks, but they were in poor condition with few Wu because of various encounters with Wuya and an evil Master Monk Guan (who was decieved by Bean). Omi came to realize this plan did not end up working out for the best, and therefore the timeline was changed back to its original history (with Chase Young on the Heylin Side); this was acheived with the help of Chase Young's scarifice of his goodness to free the others. Despite this, Omi still seems to have hopes of returning Chase back to the side of good. Relationships Omi Omi is one of the only people that Chase Young has some respect for regareding his fighting styles and even helping him when he's in trouble will other villians, like Jack Spicer and Hannibal Roy Bean. Chase also seems to be intent on turning Omi to the Heylin side, and Omi seems intent on turning Chase to the Xiaolin Side. These two seem to share a resemblence of a "father/son relationship." Wuya One of Chase's "minions" After Wuya left Jack Spicer, after the 2d season, she found Chase and he gave her a new body. This body, how ever, did not posess her origanal powers from long ago. If Wuya ever disobyes Chase, he can sipmly turn her back into her spirit form. In a few episodes, we see that Wuya likes to "flirt" with Chase (much to his dislike) and many fans were speculating that she might accouly have feelings for him, the writers have not proven nor disproven this theory. Hannibal Roy Bean Hannibal is perhaps the biggest threat in the universe, aside from Wuya, that Chase Young has. He and Hannibal shared a certain master/student relationship at first, until Chase locked him in the Ying-Yang World. Now he serves as Chase's biggest rival on the Heylin side and as one of the only people strong and skilled enough to stand up against Chase Young. Jack Spicer Jack Spicer idolizes Chase Young as one of the best villains in history. He continually trys to work with Chase, but Chase has little, if any, respect for the so-called "Evil Boy Genius." He considers Jack almost useless (reffering to him as an "insect" and a "worm.") and easy to manipulate for his own purposes. They are very different in their aporoches and ideas, yet seem to share a similar goal-- control of the planet. Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Heylin Side Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Side